


adore you

by purplekenma



Series: Fem KuroKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekenma/pseuds/purplekenma
Summary: Waking up to someone laying on top of you, quite literally, tangled legs, arms wrapped around your waist, the grip almost suffocating, hair tickling your nose, isn't the most ideal way for someone to wake up to, but for Tetsurou it was perfect.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fem KuroKen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough lesbian KuroKen so here is my contribution c:  
> English isn’t my first language so please don’t mind grammatical/spelling errors 
> 
> twt: purplekenma

Waking up to someone laying on top of you, quite literally, tangled legs, arms wrapped around your waist, the grip almost suffocating, hair tickling your nose, isn't the most ideal way for someone to wake up to, but for Tetsurou it was perfect.  
Looking down with warm eyes she sees newly dyed blonde strands of hair, smelling like fresh apples mixed with vanilla, a gentle smile tugs on her lips.  
Tetsurou pulls a hand up to comb through her lover’s hair, watching her with an affectionate and loving gaze,  
she moves her fingers down slowly, from her hair to her forehead, to her nicely shaped eyebrows, her nose, to soft cheeks, which she pokes lightly, and then finally to her lips, swiping her thumb over her bottom lip.  
This goes on for a while until she feels a light bite on her thumb, tilting her head down to see Kenma waking up, looking cute as always.  
“What are you doing” Kenma asks, with a groggy voice.  
“Looking at an angel whom I got to meet. She is really beautiful and adorable, sometimes bratty and sassy but that adds to her charm”, she answers with a loving look and a smile on her lips. “Why do you always have to be so cheesy in the morning”, the younger girl says, with a blush adorning her cheeks, choosing to bury her head in between the hollow of Tetsurou's neck and shoulder because of embarrassment.  
They laid down in comfortable silence until Tetsurou said  
“How about we go lingerie shopping?” Kenma looked up with an unreadable expression on her face “W..what why so suddenly?”  
“I saw some cute lace bras and panties, thought they would look really cute on you - wait let me just show you” Tetsurou took her phone out, and typed quietly, thumb moving fast until it stopped on a picture.  
The picture showed a Victoria Secret Angel, who was wearing a bordeaux lace bra and panties, showing it to Kenma, with a small smirk on her face.  
“Whatcha think Kitten?” Tetsurou asked, anticipating the blonde's answer.  
The younger girl looked at the picture with a small twinkle in her eyes.  
“You really think they would look good on me?” she asked with a small voice. “Of course baby! I think they would look really nice on you, you would look gorgeous with this set, 10x better than the model. You are the most beautiful person I know, my love” she said, kissing Kenma’s forehead. Kenma started slightly blushing, she thanked her girlfriend with a peck on the lips while saying I love you. She took the older girl’s phone and typed something into the search bar of the VS site.  
“I think this would look good on you” she shows the black haired girl a model with a red lace set on.  
“It tells your personality, the red stands for your strength and also for all the love you give people, mostly me of course, you also listen to other people’s problems, trying to find solutions for them and care a lot for them, but sometimes you forget your own mental health, which by the way isn't good at all babe! ‘ she finishes, looking up with scrunched up eyebrows and a small pout on her lips. “Baby I love you so much” the older said, while kissing the pout away.  
“Let's go okay?” she added with a smile.  
She stood up and hoisted the younger girl up, who wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.  
As Tetsurou walked to the bathroom, with Kenma still tightly held in her arms she felt small kisses and little bites on her neck. Slapping the younger’s butt in a playful warning manner she said:  
“HEY! Do you want us both to fall down?” Kenma just giggled to that. Arriving at the bathroom, she puts Kenma down and closes the door. Both of them undress quietly and get in the shower, the water comes streaming down on them and Tetsurou takes the apple scented hair shampoo, squeezes some onto the palm of her hand and starts massaging it into Kenma's hair, who is currently uncapping the body shampoo. She starts spreading some shampoo from Tetsurou’s neck down to her collarbones and lastly to her boobs, where her hands stop moving abruptly. For a while she just stares at them, she has to admit that her girlfriend had really nice boobs, they were full and soft. Before Tetsurou could question what was happening, the younger cupped them with both of her hands and started playing with them. “Baby, what are you doing?”  
Kenma squeezed them playfully and answered with a slight smirk,  
“They needed my love, so I am appreciating them.”  
“Is that so? Because if so, love, then there is also a place that calls for my name right now“ she smirked at her younger girlfriend. With that said Tetsurou took Kenma’s hands away from her boobs, pushed her softly against the wall and pinned her hands over her head, with her other hand she travelled down Kenma's lean form until it reached her goal. Cupping her core, Tetsurou could hear Kenma moan softly, and she wanted to hear more of it. She moved her index finger across the younger’s clit, slipping her middle finger into Kenma's entrance and started pumping her finger at a slow pace. Biting down on her bottom lip, Kenma tried not to let out loud moans but since Tetsurou was having none of that she moved her other hand down to Kenma's boobs, taking her left nipple between her thumb and index finger and started rolling it.  
The younger girl let out a loud moan, humping herself down on Tetsurou's finger, silently asking for more. Never one to decline the beauty's wishes, Tetsurou pushed another finger inside her and rolled her clit faster, she latched her lips onto Kenma's right nipple and started sucking on it, making the younger girl release loud breathy whines. “T-Tetsu“ she moaned out “I am gonna c-come.” The older smirked against her right nipple, started working her fingers in and out of her faster and whispered “Then come for me baby” with that her younger girlfriend came hard. Holding the younger close, so that she could catch her breath, she started moving her hands up and down her wet back and kissed her girlfriend’s ear, whispering praises to her. Breath turning regular again, Kenma started pushing Tetsurou softly against the wall.  
She got down on her knees and opened the older ones legs. “ Kenma you don't have to do this “ Tetsurou said, threading her hand through Kenma’s wet hair. “ But I want to also I want to return the favor “ with that said, she pushed her hair back and went in between her girlfriend’s legs, her face in front of the older’s sex. Darting her tongue out, she licked Tetsurou's clit fast, moving her tongue up and down, hearing the older’s whines, she moved her tongue down to her entrance and pushed it inside. Tetsurou let out a loud moan and placed her hand on the younger's head, gripping her hair, but not too hard. After a while, Kenma took out her tongue and moved the hand, previously holding the black haired girl’s thigh, to her entrance, pushed two fingers inside and started lapping at the older girl's clitoris again. “Baby I am gonna come “ Tetsurou moaned out loud in pleasure. Kenma works faster to get her girlfriend to climax and with a breathy moan of the younger's name she comes. Taking her fingers out the blonde haired girl licks the cum away and stands up. Tetsurou gives her a sweet kiss, thanks her, and tells her that she did amazing. They finish showering and walk back to their room, looking for something to wear...


End file.
